1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bunk of a load space, which bunk includes a frame component, a support component articulated to at least one end of the frame component, and two bunk arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing use of raw material obtained from forests, the utilization of logging waste and brushwood has also increased, for example, in the energy production. In addition, whole tree is also collected for the purposes of energy production. Forwarding logging waste and brushwood from a logging site is often performed with the same forwarders as are used for transporting saw logs. When transporting saw logs, the load space can be quite open because saw logs can be easily kept aboard in forwarders. However, logging waste and brushwood tend to easily fall from an open load space if it is not supported better than saw logs.
In equipment according to prior art, bunks are often removable and mountable with bolts to the frame of a forwarder. The bunks can also be moved with methods known as such along the frame of a forwarder in the longitudinal direction of the machine as necessary, either manually by loosening or opening the fastening elements, or alternatively, the bunk can be adapted to be movable from the cab, for example, by means of a hydraulic cylinder. Bunks and bunk arms are often fixedly connected to each other by welding. Most commonly, a bunk arm is connected to the bunk with a bolt joint or with some kind of a sleeve, and by mere gravitational force. The construction of the combination of a bunk and a bunk arm can also be bent from one pipe or profile, for example.
Russian patent publication RU 2161569 is known in prior art wherein a logging machine grapple implemented with bunks is proposed. However, this solution is quite demanding and expensive to manufacture because the bunk arms of the bunk are machined as tubular box constructions by welding. The grapple is articulated to the base machine and the grapple is used to haul (skid) a long bunch of trees.